


Moving On

by Blondieondie



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Fluff, M/M, Moving On, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondieondie/pseuds/Blondieondie
Summary: Jude is trying to move on, he really is, but it’s not so easy to put yourself out there after losing your fiancé.Or,The one where Zero was killed in a car accident and that is why Jude is alone in season 4, not the bullshit the writers tried to pull in order to justify the fact that Zero is not in the new season.





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on what should have happened going into season 4 and how I think Zero should have left the show.  
> Also, this is my first fic so any feedback is greatly appreciated.  
> Anything/anyone you recognize I don’t own.

Jude pulls himself out of bed bright and early, just like he has for the last decade of his life. He has gotten used to it over the years; he has work to do and it isn’t going to wait for him to sleep in. However as this last year has gone on, he doesn’t feel like doing it anymore. He feels like there is nothing worth getting up for. Sure Jude is the EVP of the Devils and it’s what he’s always wanted, but there is something missing. There’s a huge, gaping hole in his heart that hasn’t healed in almost a year and a half.

He should be married by now, living in the house that he and Zero had spent so much time making perfect so for the first time in their screwed up lives, they’d have somewhere they could both call _home_.

 Jude had his whole life planned out; once he and Zero were married, they’d truly be ‘King and King of L.A.’ Zero would play for as many years as he could for the Devils while Jude pulled the strings off the court as EVP, and when he would retire they would do whatever they had to do to get rid of Jelena and make themselves the owners. Jude thought maybe one day they could even add a couple of kids into the mix.  

Unfortunately, all of those hopes and dreams were taken away from him one year, three months, and five days ago. That was the night he lost the love of his life. That was the night _he_ became lost.

_ _ _

It was two months until the big day. Jude could hardly wait. He had proposed to Zero five months ago when they moved into their new home, and in eight weeks he would get to call this great man _his_ forever.

The night was shaping up to be a great night. The Devils had just won against Boston and Jude had managed to stop Lionel from railing up Jelena yet again. There was supposed to be a huge party at the Playground for the whole team to celebrate but all Jude wanted to do was go home and spend time with his fiancé, therefore he convinced Zero that he would make it worth his while if they skipped the party and he didn’t need to be told twice. Zero stole the keys from Jude so he could drive home because he said Jude looked tired and should give his eyes a rest.  They were going to get some greasy take out and binge eat it while watching re-runs of garbage TV and then celebrate the win in their own way. They had just made it onto the highway when a car came out of nowhere, swerved into their lane, and crashed head on into their Porsche.

Everything happened so fast; Jude remembers being upside down and hearing sirens in the distance. He remembers looking for Zero; when he finally laid eyes on him, he had blood pooling down his head and he was unconscious, so Jude called out, begging for Zero to answer him.

“Gideon!” He cried, “Gideon please answer me, I need you to be okay!”

There was no answer. There was no answer later when the paramedics came and got them out of the car either. There was never any answer.

Zero was declared dead on sight.

_ _ _

Jude remembers how useless he was in the months that followed Gideon’s death. He didn’t leave the house for a month after the funeral and the only reason he didn’t starve to death was because of Lionel practically shoving food down his throat to make sure he ate something.

When he finally did emerge from his cave of loneliness and self pity, ironically it was Lionel that begged him to stay. The reason for his daring departure was for the trial of the ass-hat driving three times over the legal limit that had crashed into them. He took everything away from Jude so Jude wanted to see everything get taken away from him.  

He remembers pushing past Lionel to get to the driveway where he saw that his car was not there. It hadn’t been there since that night.  It was then that he realized just like the car, Zero was never coming back. Lionel had gotten to him just in time for his knees to give out and basically fall on her. She sat there with him sobbing into her shoulder until the tears dried up and he could no longer cry. She then brought him inside, changed both of them into pyjamas and held him for the rest of the night.

I took Jude almost another two months to come back to work. Stepping foot in that arena was one of the hardest things Jude had ever had to do, but he had to do it because if he stayed away any longer, he would lose everything he and Zero had worked so hard to build. Jude wouldn’t let that happen for anything.

He hated walking through that arena. Everyone was looking at him like they had seen a ghost, and if anyone came up to talk to him, they would choose their words so carefully as if he would break if they said the wrong thing. No matter how rocky Jude and Zero’s start in L.A. was, they had grown to earn the respect of almost the entire Devils Nation. Everyone knew how much Jude and Zero loved each other and they couldn’t help but be sympathetic to Jude’s pain.

Jelana didn’t really have to pressure Jude into working again though because he threw himself into it. Going home to an empty house and an empty bed just reminded him that Zero was no longer there, so he didn’t mind spending all day at the office to then return bright and early the next day. It was a cycle; go to work, sleep, and repeat. It was a cycle that Jude needed to follow or he’d fall apart. As long as he kept himself busy, he didn’t have to think about the things that really mattered.

_ _ _    

Jude forced himself to work, but refused watch the games; it was too hard. He hadn’t been courtside since the day they had hung a huge banner with Zero’s jersey from the ceiling where everyone could see. He didn’t know if he could ever walk in there again without breaking down into a sobbing mess. Hell, it took him a month just to clean out Zero’s locker and that had ended with Pete calling Lionel to take him home because he was just sitting in the locker room, holding Zero’s jersey, staring into space while silent tears fell down his face.

It had taken Jude eight months after that to finally walk back onto that court. It was the championship game and as EVP, Jude wasn’t allowed to miss it. Surprisingly enough Jelana didn’t force Jude to do it. It was his decision. Jude had been in this business long enough to know that appearances matter, and him not being there, no matter the reason was an image that the Devils could not afford.

The game wasn’t so bad; he had Lionel by his side the entire time and the team ended up winning so at least he could be happy about something. There was a huge after party in the Playground and Lionel managed to jet Jude drunk. It was the first time in the longest time that Jude remembered being actually happy, even if it was with the help of a generous amount of scotch. He remembers catching Jelena’s eyes at one point that night and maybe it was the alcohol talking but he swore that he could see a hint of pride in her eyes; pride that he was finally able to enjoy himself and not be in the new constant state of depression that Zero’s passing has caused.

It was funny really; a year ago Jude couldn’t envision any world where Jelena would even be nice to him, let alone be someone he could confide in. However after working together for just over two years, they had grown closer and he even considered Jelena a friend. She and Lionel were his rock since Gideon. Jelena was the distraction. She knew that Jude was going through a lot and just like her, he preferred to ignore his feelings and throw himself into work, so that’s what she gave him. She made sure that Jude had plenty work to keep himself distracted with  and because the Devils was one of the only things left that he cared about, she trusted him to do a great job.  

Lionel of course was always there to comfort him when he needed it; she knew exactly what to say to make him feel better and exactly how to get Jude to do whatever she wanted. He honestly doesn’t think that he could have gotten through the last year without her pushing him to get on with his life.

_ _ _ _

Jude thinks back on the last year as he makes his way once again to the arena. Auditions are going on today for new Devil Girls, it’s the rookie’s first practice, and he has a pile of paperwork waiting on his desk.

Lionel is also taking him out tonight. She has tortured him enough about moving on that he just says yes to shut her up now. Jude knows she only means well but he hasn’t been with anyone since Zero and really, he just isn’t ready.

A year ago he was happy, in love and his biggest problem was fighting with over the side of the bed closest to the window. Now Jude can’t even think of going to bed without the crippling thought that it will be empty and cold when he gets there.

 He knows Lionel will not stop until he at least tries to get a life, so he does it for her. He goes out with her, he pretends to notice other guys, he has even asked for someone’s number in front of her. He does it for her because he knows that it makes her feel like she is helping.

He doesn’t do it for himself though; not yet.

He hopes one day it will be for himself. He knows that he will never forget Gideon. No one will ever come close the love that he and Gideon shared, but he knows that he would not want Jude to be alone for the rest of his life. He would want him to be happy again, to live his life to the fullest, to get married and have kids like he had always wanted.

He can hear Gideon now, “What are you waiting for stupid? You have to live your life for the both of us now.”

Jude turns into his parking space at the arena with a big smile on his face.

_I will Gideon, I will._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a one-shot but if people like it, I may consider continuing it. It would follow Jude's story line in season 4, but as if Zero died instead of left. If that sounds interesting and you would like me to do that, leave a comment!  
> Thanks so much for reading, and again comments/feedback is greatly appreciated!!!


End file.
